glorious_imperiumsfandomcom-20200216-history
FSS Sorrowing Guild
The '''FSS Sorrowing Guild '''is a modified Federation Halaberd Light Carrier Class aerostat that serves as the flagship for the Fleet of Wandering Juries. Commanded by both it's captain/fleet commander Joshua Sentrium Burns and co-captain Marilyn Bagley Regis, the Sorrowing Guild is a fine aerostat to use in the former's travels across the galaxy. Design and Features The Sorrowing Guild is a large aerostat that was modified from a Halaberd Light Carrier Class, having a length of six hundred and twenty meters (2,034 feet), a height of a hundred and twenty five meters (410 feet, 10 inches), and a width of a hundred and seventy five meters (575 feet, two inches), while also weighing at 1,350,000 metric tons; it's length, width, and weight are actually a little bigger than a Halaberd usually is as the result of it's modifications. The ship mainly composes a black and red color scheme, with the occasional orange accents in it's scheme as well as the Federation logo on it's right side to identify it's allegiance, with the aerostat's name being underneath the logo. Being a modified Halaberd Light Carrier, the Sorrowing Guild actually serves as an assault carrier rather than a light carrier, able to hold a total crew of about seven hundred people, most of which are troops while the rest are ship operators and maintenance engineers, while carrying a few Genesis-AT Transports, several AHF-46 VTOLs, UAR-33 Reconnaissance Drone, BLS-52 Multi-Purpose Bombers, AFO-08 Fighters, and a multitude of Salvador Combat Mechs, Melenda Armored Recon Vehicles, Obligation Infantry Fighting Vehicles, and Nalnate Mobile Anti-Air Vehicles, with only a few Utoplisa Mobile Artillery Vehicles and Makolenso Heavy Tanks in it's hold, the aircraft of which being located in it's two hangars that are located on the sides, while the vehicles are located in a storage unit connected to the hangars. Because of it's armaments, the Sorrowing Guild is able to hold it's own against starfighter and aerostat alike and thus protect it's crew. On it's deck the Sorrowing Guild has a few plasma beam cannon that were meant to engage hostile aerostats, while a score of point-defense plasma cannons and a few surface to air missile launchers were also located on the deck, meant to engage hostile starfighters, and a single heavy railgun for heavy aerostat harassment. On it's broadsides are several plasma beam cannons and point defenses that serve the same purpose as the weapons on the deck, with a few plasma torpedo launchers located on the broadsides as well that served as an anti-aerostat weapon, while only a few point defenses and plasma cannons that had a large area of effect (AOE) that were located on the bottom, the latter of which serving as an orbital/ground bombardment method in this case. Along with the two hangars and storage units within the Sorrowing Guilds, the ship has a bridge at the front of the ship, serving as the ship's command center of course, that is also connected to the captain and co-captain's personal quarters, while a multitude of armories and crew quarters were scattered about on the ship, with a few infirmary bays outfitted with advanced medical technology here and there, as well as a few break rooms that served as entertainment for the crew, and an observation deck that was in the middle bottom of the aerostat. The engine room and ship maintenance stations are located in the back of the ship, where the former houses a couple of Antimatter reactors that powered both the engines and thrusters, as well as the entire ship. History TBA